bttffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mary Steenburgen
Mary Steenburgen (ur. 8 lutego 1953 r.) — amerykańska aktorka, laureatka Oscara dla najlepszej aktorki drugoplanowej za rolę w filmie „Melvin i Howard”. Podkładała głoś Clarze Clayton w Powrocie do Przyszłości oraz odtwórczyni roli Clary w Powrocie do Przyszłości III. Filmografia Filmy * 2018: „Pozycja obowiązkowa” jako Carol * 2013: „Last Vegas” jako Diana * 2011: „Outlaw Country” jako Anastasia Lee * 2011: „Służące” jako Elain Stein * 2011: „Keepin' It Real Estate” jako Claire * 2011: „Fight for Your Right Revisited” jako patronka kawiarni * 2010: „Dirty Girl” jako Peggy * 2010: „Weird: The Al Yankovic Story” jako pani Yankovic * 2010: „Southern Discomfort” * 2009: „Na drodze do szczęścia” jako Katherine * 2009: „Narzeczony mimo woli” jako Grace Paxton * 2009: „Słyszeliście o Morganach?” jako Emma Wheeler * 2009: „Pościg we mgle” jako Bootsie Robicheaux * 2009: „Happiness Isn't Everything” jako Audrey Veill * 2008: „Bracia przyrodni” jako Nancy Huff * 2008: „Cztery Gwiazdki” jako mama Kate * 2007: „Nobel Son” jako Sarah Michaelson * 2007: „Odważna” jako Carol * 2007: „Elvis and Anabelle” jako Geneva * 2007: „Reinventing the Wheelers” jako Claire Wheeler * 2007: „Honeydripper” jako Amanda Winship * 2007: „Facet, który się zawiesił” jako dr Cheryl Blaine * 2006: „Siedem żyć” jako mama Leah * 2006: „Inland Empire” jako gość #2 * 2005: „Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing and Charm School” jako Marienne Hotchkiss * 2004: „Dziewczyna na Kapitolu” jako Elaine Summer * 2004: „It Must Be Love” jako Clem Gazelle * 2003: „Dom nadziei” jako Joanie Fisher * 2003: „Elf” jako Emily * 2003: „Dom nadziei” jako Gayle * 2002: „Zgiń, przepadnij!” jako Sally Rider * 2002: „Rozmowy z zaświatami” jako detektyw Karen Condrin * 2002: „Miasto słońca” jako Francine Pinkney * 2001: „Życie jak dom” jako Colleen * 2001: „Łabędzie nutki” jako matka (głos) * 2001: „Niczyje dziecko” jako Estelle * 2001: „Jestem Sam” jako doktor Blake * 2000: „Piknik” jako Rosemary Sydney * 1999: „Arka Noego” jako Naamah * 1998: „Życie Sary” jako Sarah * 1996: Podróże Guliwera jako Mary Gulliver * 1995: Zagadka Powdera jako Jessie Caldwell * 1995: „Nixon” jako Hannah Nixon * 1995: „Harfa traw” jako siostra Ida * 1995: „Moja rodzina” jako Gloria * 1994: „Pontiakiem na Księżyc” jako Katherine Bellamy * 1994: „The Gift” jako Catherine * 1994: „To rodzinne” jako pani Parker * 1994: „Clifford” jako Sara Davis * 1993: „Co gryzie Gilberta Grape’a” jako Betty Carver * 1993: „Filadelfia” jako Belinda Conine * 1991: „Żona rzeźnika” jako Stella Keefover * 1990: „Długo droga do domu” (głos) * 1990: „Powrót do Przyszłości III” jako Clara Clayton * 1989: „Spokojnie, tatuśku” jako Karen Buckman * 1989: „Miss fajerwerków” jako Elain Rutledge * 1988: „The Attic: The Hiding of Anne Frank” jako Miep Gies * 1987: „Śmiertelnie mroźna zima” jako Julie Rose, Katie McGovern i Evelyn * 1987: „Sierpniowe wieloryby” jako młoda Sarah * 1987: Koniec linii jako Rose Pickett * 1985: Magiczne święta jako Ginny Grainger * 1983: Moje Cross Creek jako Marjorie Kinnan Rawlings * 1983: „Romantyczna komedia” jako Phoebe Craddock * 1982: „Seks nocy letniej” jako Adrian * 1981: „Ragtime” jako matka * 1980: „Melvin i Howard” jako Lynda Dummar * 1979: „Podróż w czasie” jako Amy Robbins * 1978: „Idąc na południe” jako Julia Tate Seriale * 2011–2013: „Wilfred” jako Catherine * 2011: „Bored to Death” jako Josephine * 2004: „Jak pan może, panie doktorze?” jako pacjentka * 2003–2005: „Joan z Arkadi” jako Helen Girardi * 2002: „Prawo i bezprawie” jako Grace Rinato * 1996–1997: „Ink” jako Kate Montgomery * 1995: „Frasier” jako Marjorie (głos) * 1991–1992: „Powrót do Przyszłości” jako Clara Clayton Brown (głos) * 1985: „Czuła jest noc” jako Nicole Warren Diver * 1983: „Faerie Tale Theatre” jako Mary Producent wykonawczy * 1987: „Koniec linii” * 1996–1997: „Ink” * 2006: „Bye Bye Benjamin” Ciekawostki * Ma 173 cm wzrostu. * Na drugie ma Nell. * Ma trójkę dzieci, syn Charlie i córeczka Lilly są z pierwszego małżeństwa, a córka Kate z drugiego. * Ma obecnie 66 lat. * Ma siostrę Nancy. * Była z pochodzenia holenderskiego, angielskiego, szkockiego i walijskiego. Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Aktorzy podkładający głos